


Nightmares

by Sutured_Wings



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, S01E13, emotional Juliet, episode tag s02e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Wings/pseuds/Sutured_Wings
Summary: Juliet struggles to sleep and finds herself at Thomas' door.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> So this is just a short one set after 02.11  
> Not sure I'm completely happy with how this turned out but I've been editing for like a week now and I can't find anyway to fix it so I'm just gonna post it. I hope you guys like it!

Magnum had been up watching TV for far too long, not even knowing what he was watching anymore, he was far too lost in his thoughts to care anyway. It had been a few days since his friends had rescued him from the Triple Frontier, he would never be able to explain how grateful he was that they’d found him, but it wasn’t the whole almost dying in the jungle thing that was keeping him up at night. He was worried about Higgins, she hadn’t seemed herself lately. A knock on his door interrupted his mental ramblings of the many possibilities of what the problem could be and how he could help. 

“I saw the guest house lights still on and thought you could use some company.” Higgins said holding up two beers and a packet of chips to a very confused Magnum, “and I couldn’t sleep” she added softly. 

Magnum stepped out of the way and allowed her to walk into the guest house, shutting the door behind her. 

They both made their way to the couch in silence. Magnum was studying her intently while she seemed to be paying attention to the TV. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed how tired she’d been looking the past few days but he knew better than to try and bring that up with her before she was ready. It was still risky judging by how silently she was sitting next to him but he figured her showing up at his door at 1AM was as close as he was ever going to get to her being ready to talk. He took a swig of his beer before asking, “nightmares?” 

He was really hoping he wasn't way off base with his assumption of their rescue mission bringing up bad memories for her of when she was disavowed. Being wrong might cost him, she'd either try to kill him or close herself off again, he wasn't sure which he considered worse.

Higgins barely flinched at the question which had him questioning his investigative skills, hoping if he was wrong she hadn't heard him when he saw her small nod of agreement as she toyed with the label of her bottle. 

Magnum let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and slid himself slightly closer to her before he started speaking again, “I know we don’t talk about it but I think you need to be reminded that what happened to Richard wasn’t your fault, Ian played a part really well. No one saw past his act.” 

Higgins looked away from the TV to the label she was fiddling with, knowing full well Magnum was watching her every move. He wanted to shake her to make her believe his words which, judging from the silence, she didn’t believe for a second but when she finally spoke, she took him by surprise. 

“They’re not about Richard anymore.” She all but whispered, finally meeting his gaze. He could tell this was hard for her to talk about so despite his puzzled look he didn’t ask any more questions. Just waited patiently for her to explain further. He shifted his seating position so his arm was now resting on the backrest of the couch behind Higgins, silently letting her know he was there for her. No matter what. 

Higgins, focusing on her bottle again, let out a shaky breath and said, “they’re about you.” 

Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she found his again. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to find in them but it certainly wasn’t the pure care and acceptance she found. He wasn’t pushing, wasn’t demanding to know more. He was simply listening to whatever she was willing to share, making sure she knew she didn’t have to deal with this on her own. 

Despite his lack of questioning, she knew him well enough to know he wanted to know more so she continued, unable to maintain eye contact for long, “when you were in South America. I, we... we found you too late. Ivan had already...” The tears that had been a threat earlier were now rolling down her cheeks as she brashly tried to swipe them away. She didn’t need to finish her sentence. Magnum had pulled her into his arms with very little resistance. 

“Hey Higgy, it’s okay. I’m right here. Nothing happened. I’m all good, you saved my arse.” He said to her while trying desperately to fight the urge to rub soothing circles onto her back. Pulling her into a hug was one thing but he had a feeling an excessive amount of touching would end with him missing a limb, no matter how upset and in need of comfort she was. 

Juliet smiled slightly at the pronunciation of his last word, aimed to bring them back to their usual banter. She shifted slightly and felt him loosen his grip on her, obviously expecting her to pull away, but instead she made herself more comfortable tucked to his side and whispered, “Thank you, Thomas.”

“Anytime, Higgy. You wanna watch a movie?” He replied to her, she knew he was just trying to distract her long enough that she’d get some sleep and usually she’d be infuriated at being babied but right now she was just grateful to have someone she could talk to. 

“Sure, you still have Mr Masters copy of Stalag 17?” 

“Yea, I was watching it yesterday it’s still in the player.” He smiled at her and pressed the buttons to start the movie, glad she’d picked the one movie that didn’t require him getting out of his seat. 

About half an hour into the movie, both their beer bottles empty, Juliet let her head rest gently on Magnum’s shoulder. His arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her and, although she’d never tell him this, she’d never felt safer than she did being in his arms. 

When she finally let sleep pull her away, her head heavier on his shoulder and her breathing slower, Magnum risked a glance at his sleeping partner and couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful and innocent she looked asleep. He reached for the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covered them both before he drifted off to sleep too, content having Higgins in his arms, even if it was just for one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think, I may have an idea for a second chapter but I've been struggling to write it so I'm not sure if I should continue or just leave it here.


End file.
